Servant of The Crystal
by RKType-0
Summary: Our worlds are connected, even when we do not know of it... The Crystal Core, the source connecting all worlds together, is in danger with the appearance of the Dulled. One man, Noctis Xer, shall be the one who will decide the worlds' fate. What will he cause?
1. Prologue:Crystal Core

The Crystals...

Gems that have many different perspectives: One which they are regular materials. One which they represent something. One harnessing power. The perspectives are limitless... In every world... No, every reality. Crystals bear a significance to life around their habitant dimensions...

In all of these worlds... these realities... they can be connected. Yes, what I speak of... is world travelling. Of course, the idea sounds ludicrous, but it is possible. Nine elements, represent Nine powers. One person always have one element which represents them. Rare cases which people have two elements. These elements are the following:

The power of Love, Fire.

The power of Acceptance, Water.

The power of Tranquillity, Ice.

The power of Honor, Lightning.

The power of Harmony, Nature.

The power of Commitment, Wind.

The power of Ignorance, Earth

The power of Judgment, Light.

And, the power of Fear, Darkness.

The Crystals are created by the Crystallians, a race that is the primary foundation of the Crystals themselves. The Crystallians' power rival those of the strength of gods themselves. However, the Crystallians have died out after a few millennia... None left...

The nine elements converged together to form the source of the life of all dimensions: The Crystal Core. The Crystal Core connects all these universes together. It is the representation of life itself. Shalt the Crystal Core be disturbed, all life will be endangered...

Many years have passed... and that peaceful stream of life... has been severed.

Dulled. A race is nothingness itself. No original creator. The Dulled shalt bring all into the Void, a realm of nothingness, sealed away by the Crystallians before their final moments. But, with the Dulled rapidly growing, it is imminent for the worlds to be consumed into nothing...

However...

There is hope... Even a small glint of hope...

One who bore the strength hailing from the moon. He shalt be the deciding factor of the future of the worlds. Many are the battles and trials he shalt face. His spirit and heart shall strive through all these challenges. He shalt unite with one bearing the strength of the stars. He shalt protect and save the universes.

But... even with the power to save the universes... He even has the power to... destroy them. Hmm... what choices shalt he make? I am curious to see how his journey starts... and how his journey ends...

May the Crystal Core shine on you... Dear Noctis Xer...

* * *

...What is this...?

A...light...?

...Hey, don't go...

Where are you going?

...An exit...?

Where is-

(Splash!)


	2. Chapter 1: Noctis Xer

**Chapter 1: Noctis Xer**

* * *

_"Please... Run... You're the last hope everyone has left... Save... everyone..."_

...

"...Uhh..."

The sun glared at the blue eyes of the awakened male. He pulls himself up with his hands, noticing how wet they are. He felt weight all around his figure as he managed to get onto his feet properly. Black covered his eyesight and he used his hands to part them, only to realize that those "black" were hair. He could hear the flow of water from behind him and he turned around. It was a stream of water, flowing away to the right.

"What the... where am I...?" The man takes in his surroundings, placing a hand on his aching head. He was surrounded by green. Trees towering above him. Lush grass his footwear pressed on. He coughed for a second. "...Water..." he looked back to the stream and walked over it, feeling the crunches of gravel as he stepped onto the riverbank. As he looked over at the river, he could see his reflection to see who he was.

He's a man at a height of five feet and nine inches with fair skin. Black hair with raven tints at the side were sprawled around his head messily. He wore a black knee-length turtleneck jacket with draconian markings on the shoulders and symmetrical black gloves on both hands, and black cropped trousers and black boots with brown soles.

In fact... he looked like a teenager... The youth bands down and scoops out some water with his hands. He felt the chill of the water before he brought it to his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. Water has never felt so good before. He scooped up a few more drinks before he was satisfied with his fill of water.

The youth looked around. There doesn't seem to be any animals around here... He felt a sense of calmness. Well, with how soaked his clothes are, he wouldn't be able to run properly. The youth groans to himself and starts walking, knowing that the warm air will eventually dry his clothes.

* * *

The youth trudged around, turning his head left and right. His hair had already dried and he arranged it and found its' natural spiky state. "There has to be somewhere where people is..." He murmurs to himself. He took a look at his clothes. They were drying up, but at least he could move more easily now.

The youth looked back forward, seeing a majestic sight ahead of him. A mountain is by the right, and there are more plains by the left. The youth scanned through the plains... He couldn't see any sign of civilisation.

"Why does this happen to me?" He shakes his head before heading over to the direction of the mountains. If he had focused on the mountains earlier, he would have been able to see people at that moment.

...

"Umm... Are you sure this is the right way, Mr. Cole...?" A pair of brown shoes stepped on the rocky grounds.

"Sure I'm sure! This is a new path, and we haven't took it yet." A pair of white boots with blue laces stepped by the brown shoes.

"But... we've been here before... thrice... Mr. Thief-"

"I prefer the term, "Treasure Hunter", Kid!" Cole exclaimed after a loud clear of his throat.

"I'm... so sorry, Mr. Cole... But... can I lead this time?" The other voice said.

"...Sure, knock yourself out, Kid." Cole said.

"My name... is..."

"I know, Orniter. I'm just messin' with you." Cole let out a chuckle.

"...I'll lead the way, Mr. Cole." Orniter sighs. "We wouldn't be lost if you listened to Mr. Yuki's orders..."

* * *

The youth could feel the rough ground of the mountains as he stepped on it. He could feel the searing heat of the sun more intensely. He grumbles again, making sure he watched his steps so he wouldn't fall off from the mountains and plummet to a guaranteed death. He looked at the branching path ahead of him to cross over a large gap. There is a perfectly looking fine stone walkway on the left, and the other is a log with growing moss around it.

Looking to the stone pathway, which is obviously safer, he began to walk towards it...

"...Stop."

The youth jolts at the sudden call and turns around as the voice originated from behind him. Turning around, he saw a short gray-haired man slightly taller than him. He wore a light red vest with a green shirt and gray pants. There is a sword by his waist.

"Who... are you?"

"Ten seconds starting now, the stone bridge will give way. Take the other path, kid." The man speaks. The youth raises a brow. "What are you talking about? The stone path is completely safe." He turns back and took one step closer to the stone path...

"...One."

At the man's word, the stone pathway suddenly crumbles apart, shocking the youth as he watched the breaking gravel descending downwards, hearing it break apart. "You..." he turned back to the man with a gaping mouth. "...were right..."

"Not from around here, aren't you?" The man questioned. The youth stares at him blankly and was about to speak before he was cut off. "I expected as much. You should come with me. And if you want to question me for more, I would have killed you already if I saw you as a threat, kid."

The youth gulps at the sharp tongue of the man. The man nods. "Smart. Follow me, kid."

The youth follows behind the gray-haired man after crossing the log. After a few minutes of walking, the man speaks. "Erik Shallost."

"What?" The youth asked.

"My name. Erik Shallost." The man replied. "And... you probably would need this."

The youth blinked before Erik suddenly drew out a sword and threw it at him. The youth hastily manages to catch it by the handle. "Know how to use a sword?" Erik questioned. And before the youth could further ask, Erik had drawn out the sword from his waist and lunged at him.

"Ah!" The youth blocks against the repeated horizontal slashes Erik made. "Wait! Sto-" he found himself disarmed of his sword, watching it spin and stab into the rocky wall before he saw Erik point his sword at his neck. "What's your deal, man!?" The youth screams angrily. He studied how Erik's sword looked rather different than the one he is given. There are a lot of metal segments for that blade.

"...You will at least be able to hold yourself for a few minutes against Dulleds before I return, kid." Erik replied with a shake of his head as he sheathed his blade and walked over to the sword, pulling it out easily before immediately turning back to the youth and throwing the sword at him again.

The youth stares at him incredulously. "...What."

"Just follow me, kid. What a rescue assignment this is..." Erik turns around and walks ahead of the youth. The youth groans and follows behind him. The youth trudged beside Erik, feeling uneasy from how the guy treated him for the past ten minutes...

"...Tell me if you see a woman anywhere, kid."

"Huh?" The youth blinked at Erik's sudden speaking again.

"...The rescue mission consists of rescuing Stella Fleuret. She was supposed to return here after a search mission, but has not done so for 7 days, 8 hours, 26 minutes and 5 seconds as of now. As for the lady, she is four inches shorter than you. She had long blond hair with side-swept bangs, round pale blue eyes with purple aspects around the iris. Her attire is a black top, skirt, and belt, and a white sleeveless bolero." Erik explained to him, turning around. "Got it all memorized, kid?"

"Err... Yes..." At the youth's response, Erik nodded. "Good. Or... perhaps that won't be necessary." As Erik closed his eyes, the youth stared at him before he saw him reopen his eyes. "Stella Fleuret is a kilometre ahead from our location."

"Okay, I got it. Ahead of us." The youth walked, ready to find this Stella. The youth never noticed Erik suddenly stopping while he walked. When he notices that there is no shadow, he turns around and found himself shoved by Erik.

"What was tha-"

A loud crunch was heard as something burst out of the rocky wall, ramming into Erik. He gave a shout as he was thrown off the mountain. The youth's eyes widened when he saw Erik fall. "Erik!" he shouted. At that, he saw Erik's attacker. A large bestial quadruped with gigantic horns above its' face. It had yellow skin with brown spots all around and had three nails from each of its' feet. It bares out its fangs, revealing their sharpness.

It growls at him before charging at the youth. The youth shouts and ducks to the side. As he rolled, he manages to draw out the sword Erik gave to him before seeing the beast charge at him again. He scampered and jumped to the right., watching it slam against the rocky wall and leaving a spreading crack.

"At least I know for sure if that beast lands a hit on me, I'll be killed on contact!" the youth gets back on his feet. The beast once again charged and he dodged again. And again. And again. 'This isn't much of a fight! All I can do is dodge!' the youth thinks. 'Wait... maybe...!'

He steps to the edge of the mountain, gulping as he saw the beast look at him. He watched it charge... and he jumped to the side. He quickly looked around and his eyes widened. The beast stopped itself just before it would have charged right off the mountain to its' death.

'It didn't fall off! That monster isn't as stupid as I thought!' The youth sweats as he watched the beast leer at him. He could feel his hands tremble, knowing there was no way out of this alone. He will die. Right here.

However, he saw something shoot out from the edge of the mountain just before the beast gets ready to charge at him. It was a whip with blade segments. He could hear whirling before, much to his shock, Erik soar above the beast before landing on it. "Erik" The youth exclaims. "Told you that you'd hold yourself long enough for me to come back, kid!" Erik said to the youth. "Now, go! I'll take care of him!"

Erik pulls his whip blade around the beast's waist, hearing it roar out and begin trashing around in an effort to throw him off. "Not gonna fly, Tauricorn!" he shouts back. He was flung around again as the beast increased its' efforts to throw him off, nearly skewering him with its' horns in a few instances, but he flexibly spun and kicked it in the face, adding to its' frustration. Erik manages to catch sight of the youth, remaining in his spot.

"You're not getting cold feet, aren't you, kid! Run!" Erik snaps at the youth. The youth stares at the beast and Erik. Based on how it was going, Erik wouldn't be able to hold on long... He saw how the beast charge around repeatedly... and he found it.

The youth runs to the wall and shouts to Erik. "Send it to me!"

"Kid, you lost your brain!?" Erik shouts.

"Trust me on this!" the youth tells.

"...If you haunt me for this, I will get back at you, kid!" Erik grits his teeth and does a sharp pull, hearing the beast cry out and it saw the youth and charges towards him. The youth remained on his feet, watching their distance lessen. Erik loosened his whip blade around the beast's waist and slashes it repeatedly before it slams itself into the wall again and sprayed dust all around. Erik kicked off from the beast from the impact.

'The best time to attack... is right after it charges!!' The beast suddenly catches sight of a sword below its' head. "Raaaaaaaaaagh!!" the youth shouts, swinging the sword up and tearing through the beast's skin and flesh until he reaches the end, decapitating the beast's head from its' body. Blood gushed out of the stumps and the beast's body collapses without a brain to function. The youth collapses on his butt and pants heavily. He managed to kill it...

"...Not bad, kid. No newbie was able to handle a fully-grown Tauricorn without living to tell the tale." Erik said. His tone had a bit of surprise and amazement. The youth gets back on his feet. "You think so...?"

But that was all the whipblade user gave to him as he grunted, holding the left side of his rib. "Friggin' Tauricorn... Cure!" He grunted again plenty of times as green energy flowed from his hand before he relaxed. "...Much better. Let's go, kid."

"Can you stop calling me 'kid'?" The youth finally had enough of the consistent 'kid' calling.

"Because I realized I never asked for your name, kid. What is it?" Erik said.

The youth breathed. Finally, those 'kid' comments will come to an end... if he had remembered his name. "...I don't know..." Erik just stared at him silently. "...Kid, we're going." He turned and headed ahead of the youth. The youth quickly hurries on his feet and catches up with Erik.

* * *

The duo depart from the mountains, entering a forest. Erik looked around, seeing the vegetation around them. "...Two paths." He said, looking at the branching paths. "...We'll split up. You check the left and I check right."

"Split up!?" the youth shouts. "That's not a good idea! I nearly died from that... Tauricorn!"

"There aren't any monsters, I can assure you that." Erik told him and went off to the right pathway, ignoring the youth's shouts at him. The youth groans. Great. His main source of protection is gone. He turned to the left and walked over there. The youth continued on the path, looking around and hoping that Erik was right and he wouldn't end up a dead man this time. He felt a gentle breeze ahead of him and saw a clearing ahead of him. He approached it and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he let out a gasp.

It was a beautiful field of flowers. He watches petals swerve up into the skies and was generally amazed. He looks ahead of him and saw something. Walking closer, he saw that it was someone. A woman with fair skin, long blond hair and side-swept bangs laid on her back. She wore a sleeveless white bolero, a black top, skirt and belt. She wore white heels on her feet. Beside her, is a rapier with a ancient design which intrigued the youth. The youth could hear her breathe; a sign that she is alive.

'That woman... she's so beautiful... and pretty. It's like she's a princess...' The youth thought to himself. He reaches out to her and shakes her shoulder. "Are you alr-"

The woman's eyes open and saw him, letting out a gasp of surprise and showing her pale blue eyes with purple aspects around the iris. She lands a kick on the youth's chest causing him to gasp out in pain as he fell back. The woman's left hand grabs the rapier and she points it at the youth with one knee beneath her and one leg standing.

"W-whoah!" the youth shouts. "Let me explain! I just want to help!"

The woman doesn't reply, not lowering her rapier at all. He saw that her eyes were looking at his bloodstained sword. She tries to get up, but groans as she remained in her positon.

"A-Are you alright!? Let me help!" the youth approaches her carefully, in case she decided to swing her rapier at him and cause unnecessary wounds. But he was stopped at the call of voices.

"I see Stella over here! C'mon, Vivi!"

"Stella!"

"What the-Vivi!"

"Okay! Blind!"

The shouts caused the man to turn around and he saw a black fog strike him. It didn't hurt that much, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything. He tried to look for his sword, but halted when he realized he could harm the woman blindly. He felt someone wrap their arm around his neck before feeling a knife's cold blade touching his throat. He could hear voices with his vision blinded by that fog.

"I got him! Vivi!" a mature voice said.

"R-Right! Stella, here..." a child-like voice said.

He heard munching and gulping for three minutes. He stopped hearing the sounds as he heard the first voice speak.

"Who are you?"

"I didn't mean any harm! I was just trying to help her!" the youth shouted. "Now... let go of me...!"

"I said, what's your name?"

"I don't know!"

"Hm..." he could feel the knife getting ready to slit his throat.

"Erik! Help!" the youth cried out. He felt the knife stop moving. "Erik? How do you know Shallost?"

"Because I met him." It was Erik's voice.

"M-Mr. Shallost!" the child's voice exclaimed.

"I met him and know he's too much of a newbie to be able to harm Stella. Release him." Erik's voice said.

"...Okay." He finally felt the arm release around him. The youth clutches his neck, turning around before screaming as he felt water splash around his eyes. "What was that for!?" he screamed. "Eye Drops." The mature voice replied. "It removes blinding effects."

The youth blinked repeatedly and it was true. The blackness is gone. And with that, he saw the owners of the two new voices. The one who sheathed his knife back into red sheaths had about the same height as him with light brown hair and a wiry build. He wore black pants and an open jacket with blue patterns over a white t-shirt. He wears a blue and yellow bandana, white boots with blue laces, and a brown belt with a patterned blue sash.

The second one... was, well... odd-looking. He only stood below four feet. He wore a large tan pointy hat, a blue jacket with small red ropes tying the jacket close, green and white stripy trousers, red and white gloves, and brown boots. His skin... it was completely black and his face had two big yellow eyes. There is no visible mouth.

Erik cleared his throat. "I believe we haven't given some introductions to you, kid. The thief over th-"

"Treasure hunter." Interrupts the knife-wielder.

"...Treasure hunter, is Locke Cole. And the punty little guy is Vivi Orniter." Erik said.

"D-Did you have to call me that...?" The small boy looks down.

"Come on, it's a joke, Vivi. He may be small and about nine years old..."

"Nine years old!?" the youth shouts.

"...I would like no one to interrupt me. He's a great black mage for his age. And the woman you see over here, who you should know from my description, is Stella Fleuret. But... we can't leave him here. The portal doesn't allow anyone without names to come by in Unita." Erik turned to the other three.

"Then, just give him a name." Locke said.

"Remember it does not work that way, Locke. Makoto said so." Stella tells Locke.

"T-then... umm.." Vivi quietly looked at the youth. "...night..." he murmured. "His clothing reminds me of night..."

At the sound of 'night', the youth's eyes widened. He... had found out his name.

"...Noctis..."

"Hm?" The four looked at him.

"My name is... Noctis Xer."

"Noctis Xer..." Stella said. "That's a nice name."

"With that said... are you prepared to enter Unita?" Locke asked.

"I'll open it." Erik told them. He raised a palm skyward and a blue circle formed above them.

"Huh...?" Vivi kept staring at Noctis. "What?"

"His Crystal Powers..." Vivi murmured. "I... sense two of them..." Stella and Locke's eyes widened; Erik's eyebrows rose. "Two Crystal Powers like Stella?" Locke said. Vivi nodded. "It's... Darkness and... Lightning..."

"Darkness.. the power of Fear... and Lightning... the power of Honor." Erik said.

"Wait, what's a Crystal Power?" Noctis asked. The light above them started to intensify. "We'll tell you everything soon." Stella told him as light took them.

"Wha-" Noctis didn't get to finish his line as he was whisked away like them.

* * *

**Well, I can say that when I named the main "main" characters Noctis and Stella, I realized that there was VS XIII. And I have to say that I was peeved at how it got turned into an okay XV. But, Luna had zero character development during the story, which really sucks.**

**Enough of that ranting...**

**This is mainly a crossover of Final Fantasy, Pokemon and Persona series. (Which are my main favorite game series in here). And if you're wondering, yes, Tales of Faith (ToF) is related to here as well.**

**And I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

**(Honestly, I didn't know what to name the story at all and somehow, Servant of the Crystal rang in my head.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Unita

**Chapter 2: Unita**

* * *

_"Promise you'll visit Tenebrae, Noctis."_

...

"...Okay, you can open your eyes now, Noctis." Stella's voice said.

Noctis did so and looked around his surroundings. The area around him, Stella, Locke, Vivi and Erik is no longer the flower field, but a technological-designed dome. He watched as green rings ascend from the base of the dome to the top. Erik cracked his neck. "Well, mission complete." He said nonchalantly. Noctis watches Erik dig into his right pocket and bring out a pack of cigarettes.

"Shallost, there is a nine-year old here." Stella reminded.

"Right. I'll take my smokes outside the Teleportation Zone." With that, Erik departed from the group. Noctis shook his head. "What's his deal..." he mutters.

"U-um..." Vivi twiddled his little fingers.

"Come on, we should go and inform Yuki, then Queen Hilda." Locke said, leading the group out of the dome. Stepping out, Noctis found similar domes that matched the one he was at just now, seeing that they are in a building. He watched people enter and leave the domes, but what surprised him a lot is that most of them... aren't humans like him, Stella, Locke and Erik. They were... creatures. Some bestial, some avian, some draconic... Stella put a hand on his shoulder when she caught sight of his surprise.

"Don't be afraid; they won't harm you." She assured him. Noctis sighed in relief. Locke chuckled. "If Erik stayed with us, he'd comment that the ones more primitive won't and if you anger them." He commented. Noctis groaned at that comment.

They continued on and left the building, stepping out and seeing a large metropolis surrounding them. The skies above them shone with a brilliant starry night sky with a bright moon. Noctis could feel the chilling wind touch his exposed skin. He took a look at Stella, then at Locke and Vivi.

"At least some night is a break from that glaring sun I was under for hours..." Noctis breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are. I kind of expected you guys to be later than expected."

A boy, which Noctis noted is a few years younger than him, approached them. He had dark blue hair unkempt at the front with bangs covering his right eye. He has blue eyes and is slightly shorter than Noctis and Locke. The boy is dressed in a white button shirt, a black jacket parted open, black pants and black shoes. The boy had a black bow tie loosely, an MP3 player with a neck strap and headphones that are able to be clipped onto his jacket.

"Mr. Yuki!" Vivi said.

"I saw Shallost pass by with a smoke earlier. He told me everything." Yuki said. He looked at Nocits. "...So, you must be Noctis Xer. I am..." Yuki suddenly yawned. He covers his mouth for a while before he put his hand down. "...Makoto Yuki. I'm part of the Foundation. The Foundation is... what you could say as a defence force. We fight against the Dulled, a formidable race which poses as a threat to our worlds. I guess you could all most of us..." Another yawn. "...warriors of light. It doesn't sound too bad."

"Can I ask what is a Crystal Power?" Noctis questioned.

"A Crystal Power..." Makoto yawned. "...is hidden power which dwells within many individuals. We have the potential to fend off the Dulled. Just so you know... my Crystal Power is Light, the power of Judgment... Shallost is..." One yawn. "...The power of Ignorance, Earth."

"My Crystal Power is Wind, the power of Commitment." Locke told Noctis.

"I-I'm Nature, the power of, um, Harmony..." Vivi shyly said.

"In rare cases, there are individuals bearing two Crystal Powers." Stella walked forward. "I am one of them. My Crystal Powers are Light, and Fire, the power of Love."

"Vivi said that my... Crystal Powers... are Lightning... and Darkness..." Noctis said.

"Hmm... Interesting... the power of Honor and the power of Fear." Makoto sounded intrigued. He let out a yawn. Vivi turned to him. "Mr. Yuki, you should get some sleep... It's not very safe around this time..." Vivi suggested. Makoto turned to him. "Yes, you're right... And I'm sure Noctis needs some sleep too."

"Huh? But I-" Noctis felt himself yawn and rubbed his eyes. He was getting sleepy...

"Looks like you're still adjusting." Stella said. She turned to Makoto. "We'll bring him to our condominiums. Once Noctis gets enough rest, we shall bring him to Queen Hilda." She told him. Makoto nodded. "Alright... just don't fall asleep while getting there." Makoto bid them farewell, walking away. Stella turned to Locke and Vivi. "Start up the car, please." She told them. They nodded and walked off.

Stella then turned to Noctis. "...Where are you from? Any city or so?" she asked with a smile. Noctis opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He... couldn't remember anything else right now other than his name. What was his home? "I... don't remember..." Stella's smile faded.

"Oh, I see... You don't remember your home." Stella said. "...Don't worry. We will help find your home, Noctis. It's the least we can do for you." Noctis was about to open his mouth when a car stops by the side. The car is a regular five-seater. It had black all over it, and it's windscreen blocked the view of the car's contents. Stella opened the back seat door. "After you, Noctis." She offered.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'Ladies first' or something?" Noctis scratched his head. Stella giggled. "Good point." She entered the car first before Noctis followed her. He heard a gasp of surprise from Stella. He first looked at the front passenger seat. It was Locke taking the seat.

"I thought you'd be driving the car." Noctis said.

"Too bad I lost."

"Then who's-" Noctis turned to the driver seat, seeing a tan pointy hat. Vivi's feet kicked around in the air as he struggled to see in front of the car. "D-Don't worry... I'll drive safely." Vivi's voice trembled in an attempt to reassure his passengers. Locke appeared worried. Stella appeared shocked. Noctis didn't know what to feel as he saw Vivi's feet reach for the pedals.

...

Locke yawned loudly as the car stopped in front of the condominiums. If he had taken the wheel, they would be here in ten minutes. Instead, because Vivi was the driver, it took forty-five minutes to get here. And the car moved very slowly that frankly, a snail could overtake it. Noctis had already fallen asleep, resting his head on the window. Stella looked at him. "Well... someone has to take him to their room."

"Not me." Locke said. "I'll park the car, and besides... My bed's for only one. And I'm sure neither of us want to sleep on a couch." Stella nodded. "Same here. My bed is for only one..." They both turn to Vivi, who gulped. "M-Me?" He asked.

"Of course." Locke said. "You are a bit small, and he can fit in your bed. Besides, your bed can fit two people."

"Don't worry, Vivi: I'll help carry Noctis to your room." Stella assures the black mage. Vivi tilted his head down in defeat. "...O-Okay..." He sighs. Stella helps to carry Noctis out of the car while Vivi went out and Locke went to the driver's seat. The woman and the black mage watched the car drive off from the entrance before they both head into the towering building themselves.

* * *

_"Noctis..."_

_"...Hm...?"_

_When Noctis opened his eyes, he was no longer in the car. But instead, he was facing a large lake. There is a long pole with a string from the top in front of him. Looking down, Noctis deduced that he was holding a fishing rod in his hands. He turned to his right and found someone beside him. He is a man with brown hair combed neatly, with the hair in front spiking upwards. He wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt, gray trousers and around his waist, is a black suit top tied around it. He had blue eyes and wore a pair of glasses. He, too, had a fishing rod in his hands._

_"Fishing is a nice way to relieve some stress, doesn't it, Noctis?" The bespectacled man said, turning to him. Noctis stared at him and then looked back at the lake. They are seated on a wooden pier, watching the lures floating on the water surface. "Yeah... I guess so...?" Noctis admitted that he felt a bit relaxed just sitting on a spot and breathing in fresh air. He watched the lure from the bespectacled man's rod suddenly sink in the water. At that, the bespectacled man began to pull the fishing rod towards him. Noctis watched the spectacled man pull the fishing rod calmly until he did a powerful pull, fishing something out of the water. _

_A smelt swung about, unable to escape with something stuck in its' mouth. The spectacled man brought the smelt close to him and freed the fish from the hook of the fishing rod. The spectacled man released the fish back into the lake. Noctis focused on him as he took a seat down and fitted bait onto the hook._

_He didn't notice the few tugs he had been getting. The spectacled man turned to him, calling out to him. "Noctis, you caught something!" The bespectacled man shouts. Noctis looked back at his fishing rod, realizing his loss of focus and starts to pull against his catch. He was surprised with the fight that the caught fish is putting up against him. No... it was... really strong...! Noctis got up on his feet, pulling as the fish trashed about. It emerges from the water, the bespectacled man widening his eyes in surprise._

_"A walleye!" The bespectacled man exclaims as the fish plunges into the water again._

_Noctis grunted, the fish is extremely strong. He saw the spectacled man stand beside him and held the rod as well. "On my signal, pull." The spectacled man tells Noctis. They watched the line go left and right repeatedly. "...Pull!" The bespectacled man shouts. He felt the man pull and Noctis did the same. They would be able to get that large fish..._

_...The line snapped._

_Noctis and the man fell back on the pier, seeing a splash in the lake. The spectacled man lets out a sigh. "We failed to reel in the walleye..." The man said. Noctis turned to him, surprised to see that, despite the disappointment in the tone, that the man was smiling. "Next time, Noctis. You will reel in a walleye."_

_The spectacled man collects their fishing rods, bait bag, and a basket which Noctis notices that there are caught fishes in it. "Come along now, Noctis. The king's waiting for us to return with our catches."_

_Noctis looked at the spectacled man. Though he doesn't know anything about this guy... He felt comfortable. That this man was around... like he's a guide..._

"Mr. Xer?"

_A voice speaks out to Noctis just as the spectacled man turn back to him. "Right, err..." Noctis trails off._

"Mr. Xer..."

_The spectacled man walked back to him. "Come on now... you know my name. It's..."_

"Mr. Xer."

Noctis' eyes open as he felt a shake on his body. "You're finally awake, Mr. Xer..." It was Vivi's voice. Noctis turned his head to see the little boy. He isn't wearing the same attire Noctis last saw him. Vivi is dressed in a yellow t-shirt and white trousers with white socks. Noctis could now see more clearly that Vivi's skin is indeed black, looking at his gloveless hands now. He is still wearing his pointy hat... for a few seconds before Vivi summoned a staff and tapped it on his hat. His hat changes shape and what is left is a blue cap.

"Mr. Xer, we're going to the Foundation's Headquarters to have you be, um, properly introduced to Miss Hilda." Vivi told him. Noctis noticed that Vivi's hands were getting a bit close to his own face. "...Um... could you take a bath first...? You... really smell..." Vivi said. Noctis blinked and took a whiff on himself before reeling his head away. He really smells!

"Right." Noctis said. "I'll get cleaned up."

"I'll get you some clothes, Mr. Xer. I hope you like them." Vivi tells him.

"...Can you stop calling me 'Mr. Xer'? I may be many years older than you, but you can cut the formalities and just call me Noctis."

"Okay... Mr... Noctis..."

* * *

After his bath, Noctis walks out of the bathroom and finds a set of clothing on the yellow bed he had slept on, probably with Vivi, the night before. Noctis picks up the clothing, looking thoroughly and nodding. "The boy's got taste." Noctis commented before he proceeds to change in the clothing Vivi provided. After finishing, he looks at the mirror in the bedroom. He is now wearing an unzipped black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets, with a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. Underneath, he wears a steel gray shirt with skull prints and black cropped trousers and black socks. He walks outside and meets Vivi.

"Oh, um, Noctis. How... are the clothes?" Vivi asks shyly.

"They fit quite well, Vivi." Noctis replied.

"Oh, thank you, Noctis..." Vivi twiddled his fingers. "Um... We should get something to eat, Noctis."

Noctis and Vivi had breakfast in the dining room. Noctis made him and Vivi simple sandwiches. As they ate, Noctis had been staring at Vivi. He watched how Vivi just pressed the sandwich below his eyes... and pieces of the sandwich suddenly was absorbed into Vivi's face. As Vivi lowered his sandwich, Noctis watched how there was movement down there, like... he is chewing...

'O...kay...' Noctis thought. 'Not going to ask how it works just yet.'

After having their stomachs filled, Noctis headed out of Vivi's home with him. Noctis put on black boots with red soles and Vivi put on blue shoes. They enter one of the six elevators and Vivi stands in front of the elevator buttons. Before Noctis could reach and press one of the buttons, he blinked in surprise as the buttons slid down until they were in Vivi's reach. He pressed the '1' button and the elevator went down from '5' to '1'. Leaving the elevator, they meet up with Stella at the building lobby. She wore a white shirt and black pants with white high-heels.

"How is your night, Noctis?" Stella asked Noctis. Noctis scratched the back of his head. "It felt alright, I guess. I had a nice rest." He told her. Stella smiled. "I'm glad you are alright now. Now, Locke's waiting for us outside. He's ready to drive us to HQ."

The three met up with Locke at the entrance and he drove them to the Foundation's main building: the Headquarters or HQ for short. Locke wore a sleeveless white shirt, brown gloves, blue pants and brown boots. "Here we are." Locke parks the car at an outdoor parking lot. The group leave the car, Noctis taking in the sight of the building in front of him. This one, like the many others, had countless stories on first sight. Before they could enter the building, they were stopped by a pair of guards.

"Hold on, kupo. We have to scan you-oh, Miss Fleuret, kupo!" the guard inspecting Stella exclaimed.

Noctis looked at the two guards. They weren't humanoid. They are small, white-furred creatures with small limbs and small purplish bat-like wings on their back which are flapping and surprised Noctis that those petite wings could carry such a body. The creature's head is larger than their body and they have a large round pink nose with a pair of eyes appearing closed the entire time. They have tiny pointed ears and at the top of their head, there appeared to be a antenna with a pink ball of fur at the top.

"What are these... stuffed dolls?" Noctis asked, poking the other guard.

"K-Kupo!" the other guard felt offended. "I-I'm not a stuffed animal, kupo!"

"Come along, Noctis..." Stella walked behind Noctis and began pushing him towards the building. "Hey..." Noctis said while being pushed by Stella with Vivi and Locke behind them. Once inside, they entered the elevator in front of them. Stella hit the button labelled "T" above the other buttons that were labelled 'B' to '100'. The elevator moved more quickly than the ones in the condominium. After thirty seconds have passed, the elevator comes to a halt as the displayed showed "T" floor. The doors opened and Stella, Noctis and Locke head out first. Vivi walked out very slowly, trembling and avoiding sight of outside the building. Noctis took a look outside... and saw how many of the other buildings seemed like midgets compared to the HQ.

"Vivi, are you alright?" Noctis asked, noticing how slowly Vivi was catching up to them.

"I-I'm o-okay..." Vivi shook as he spoke.

"Vivi is scared of heights." Locke explained. "He's gradually learning how to combat heights, like we did back then in those mountains, but he always trembles at about this height."

"Well, I can see why..." Noctis took another look outside the building as Stella led him to meet Hilda. Stella stops in front of a door and knocks. "Stella Fleuret." She spoke. A click is heard and Stella opens the door. "Come on in." Stella tells Noctis as she headed into the room with Locke and Vivi following behind her. Noctis took notice of how the room appeared to be of medieval times. There are eight columns in the room, four set on each side. The floor is draped with red carpets and stone tiles. There is a large rectangular table with various parchments and a large chair behind it. There is a woman at the end of the room, writing on a detailed large paper spread on the wall.

"Queen Hilda, we're here." Stella speaks.

The woman turns around to meet her visitors. She has fair skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair styled in two braids. She wore a long light blue and white dress with small blue triangles patterned throughout and a high slit on the side, a pair of blue sashes tied around her waist, and a blue cape attached to the dress with a brooch. She had an ornate blue headdress with long blue and white horns on both sides of her head, along with two pairs of smaller gold spikes closer to the top and a pair of blue sandals with bronze anklets.

"I see you have returned safely, Fleuret. And this must be... Noctis Xer. I've heard plenty about you from yesterday." Queen Hilda said. "...Pardon me. I am Hilda Fynn, the leader of the Foundation." She did a bow. "...The Foundation is the primary organization of Unita. Those who have Crystal Powers have the ability to face the Dulled, a plague focused on bringing the worlds into nothingness the Void."

"This is what the Foundation does. We combat against the Dulled to prevent their capture of worlds and dimensions. The Crystal Core's glow is weakening while the Dulled invade the worlds. And thus, we banish the Dulled from these worlds. We shall continue fighting for the hope of the worlds and dimensions." Queen Hilda said.

Noctis folded his arms, looking down. So, these Dulled are a threat to everyone's worlds, including his home, which he isn't able to recall? Noctis looked up. He couldn't stand by that and let those Dulled consume worlds.

"Let me join the Foundation. I know I can help." Noctis said.

"...I can never allow such a thing." Queen Hilda shook her head. "A youth like you shouldn't be involved in this war." Noctis rolled his eyes, walked away... and he returned pulling Vivi with him. He pointed to the little black mage. "You have a nine year-old boy fighting for you, and you are not allowing me to take part?"

"...You know little of battle. You would only be throwing your life away." Queen Hilda countered as Noctis lets go of Vivi. "...I would tell you to return to your home, but the situation had also affected your home."

"...I don't remember my home." Noctis told her. "Not even a bit of a trace of what it looked like, or who else lived there..."

"...Even so... Even if you have two Crystal Powers, I cannot permit you to join the Foundation. If you truly have nowhere else to go, you're welcome to stay here in Unita." Queen Hilda turns away. Noctis looked at her after her decision. He then shook his head and turned away, heading to the doors. "Noctis." Locke calls out, but Noctis ignores him. The door opens by someone else and Noctis passes by a man with white spiked hair before leaving. Stella sighed and she ushered Locke and Vivi to join Noctis. The trio head off to catch up with Noctis. Queen Hilda turned to the white-haired man. "Firion. What are your findings?"

"...Hilda, I have much to report." The white-haired man kneels first before getting up. "...In this world... there is..."


End file.
